films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 8, 1996 to April 28, 2006. and videos from 1998-2007. Series overview Season 1 (1996-1997) #Blue Primts September 8, 1996 #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 10, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 11, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 12, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? September 13, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song September 20, 1996 #Adventures in Art September 27, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 21, 1996 #Pretend Time November 4, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 16, 1996 #The Trying Game January 13, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! February 17, 1997 #The Grow Show March 24, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 18, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? May 5, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? May 26, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme June 23, 1997 #What is Blue Afraid Of? July 7, 1997 # Magenta Comes Over July 15, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? December 8, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 15, 1997 #Blue's ABCs Decemebr 22, 1997 #Math! December 29, 1997 #Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? July 5, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 July 12, 1998 #The Lost Episode! August 17, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day August 24, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? September 2, 1998 #What Did Blue See? September 9, 1998 #Nurture! October 19, 1998 #Blue is Frutrated October 26, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 6, 1998 #Mechanics! November 13, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 24, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta's Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Enviornments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #Building With Blue April 2, 2001 #Sences of Anatomy April 9, 2001 #Telling Time with Blue April 16, 2001 #Stop Look and Listen April 23, 2001 #All Kinds of Signs April 30, 2001 #The Great Outdoors May 7, 2001 #Playtime with Perwinkle May 14, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast May 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation September 3, 2001 #Adventure September 10, 2001 #The Anything Box September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #The Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 19, 2003 #Blue December 26, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2006) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #A Playdate with Blue May 17, 2004 #Blue's Big Park May 24, 2004 #Use Your Noggin May 31, 2004 #Joe Goes to the Zoo June 7, 2004 #Blue's Monsters June 14, 2004 #All About Six Seasons June 21, 2004 #Classic Clues June 28, 2004 #Summer Love July 23, 2004 #Meet Joe! July 30, 2004 #Snacktime Playdate October 11, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #Blue's Best September 20, 2005 #Blue's Jobs September 21, 2005 #Special Learning September 22, 2005 #Learning Practice September 23, 2005 #Blue's Room Playdate Show July 24, 2005 #Chores, Chores, Chores November 7, 2005 #All About Blue November 14, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue November 21, 2005 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 28, 2005 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #World Travelers February 24, 2006 #Mathstronauts! March 3, 2006 #Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #Music Stars March 31, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories April 14, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue April 21, 2006 #10 Years of the Music Movie April 28, 2006 Videos 1998-2007 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care with Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets The Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 6/8/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Hide with Blue (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/15/2000) Draw Along with Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Songs and Stories (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favorite Nusery Rhyme #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building with Blue (VHS, 10/24/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Bulid? 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/11/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Blue's Big Halloween (VHS, 10/30/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/27/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Senses and Anatomys (VHS, 1/29/2002) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Learning Time (VHS, 2/5/2002) Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 4/16/2002) Adventure/Imagine Nation #Plants and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 5/28/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Play Along with Blue (VHS, 6/25/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 7/22/2002) Nature/Stormy Weather #Meet Joe (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors (VHS, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! #What Will Happen? (VHS, 9/23/2003) Blue's Prediction/Contraptions! #Locations and Geography (VHS, 11/11/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue? #Special Learning (VHS, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Neighborhoods & Dress Ups (VHS, 3/16/2004) Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue Talks (VHS, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Stores and Doctors (VHS, 6/21/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor #Learning Game (VHS, 6/28/2004) Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game #Snacktime Playdate (VHS, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes #Music and Guests (VHS, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Bluestock (VHS, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure #Learning Practice (VHS, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere! 2005 #Learning Time (VHS, 1/11/2005) The Anything Box/Superfriends #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language #It's Hug Day (VHS, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates #Let's Learn with Blue (VHS, 7/26/2005) Animals In Our House?/The Snack Chart #Friendship (VHS, 7/26/2005) Meet Polka-Dots!/What's Inside? #Writing in the Messages (VHS, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Alphabet Power (VHS, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train #Holiday Wishes (VHS, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help? #Looking and Waiting (VHS, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 #Imagine and Learn (VHS, 1/10/2006) I Did That!/The Story Wall #Fred's Birthday (VHS, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Mageta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to Collage/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue?/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day 2007 #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts! #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate #Music Star (DVD, 12/25/2007) Music Star/Sprinkles' Sleepover Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network